Penguin One-Shots
by Fearful Firefly
Summary: My Collection of Club Penguin One-Shots. From Romance to Action to Friendship to whatever!
1. The Next Director

**Yes! A new one-shot! Now I can breath :D So this fanfic focuses on our favorite man-child Rookie. I know I write about this guy a lot, but besides Dot, he is my all-time favorite penguin ^^ And I do believe there is more than meets the eye for this bird and this story proves it! And I think the title really gives it away.. xD Oh and I am working on Rookie Who. Just to let you know. I will finish it, I promise. :)**

* * *

**The Next Director**

Everyone knows Club Penguin cannot run on it's own. A leader needs to lead the lost and show them the light for a new beginning. Though management and control is not about appearance and physical strength. Guidance comes from something else. Our local news reporter Aunt Arctic knows what I am talking about. It was a bit of a shock for Jet Pack Guy, Rookie and a 'certain' agent to find out the true identity of their _mysterious_ director. Though Gary and Dot the Disguise Gal was there too, they already knew who he… I mean…she was the whole time. Being a big secret as it was, Rookie couldn't handle himself to keep an underhand as he waddled into the EPF Command Room covered in penguins.

"Guys! Guess what?" Rookie burst as he dropped his flippers on the EPF Command table.

"What is it Rookie?" a pink agent groaned as she picked up piles of documents in her flippers. "Can't you see I'm-?"

"The Dir…revealed his…wait… he-!"

Before Rookie could finish his 'statement', Jet and Gary quickly covered his beak in annoyance and dragged him out of the table leaving the group of agents confused.

"What was that all about?" a blue penguin asked.

"Probably another one of Rookie's schemes…" the same pink penguin replied as she shrugged her shoulder in annoyance.

"Oh Rookie what are we going to do with you?" the gadget guy explained in aggravation as he and JPG moved Rookie to his office. "Please do try to refrain from mentioning the Director's identity. I'm already trying to work the bugs out of the Mind Wipe 3000 so that the residents of the island forget about Herbert. I don't need to add the Director's identity to the list of things that needs to be wiped,"

Rookie looked up at the two irritated agents as G finished his statement. What was wrong with everyone knowing about this? Herbert is gone now and there's no other villain threating the island, so what's the big deal? Just then another green bird stepped out of nowhere. Who was she? G, Jet and Rookie were the only agents in the headquarters right now, and they knew too well who he…I mean… she was.

"Aunt Arctic? What are you doing here?" Gary asked as both he and JPG released Rookie from their grip.

"Hey!" the green penguin groaned as the bird's face tumbled on the stiff surface.

"Same reason you're here G," the Director countered while she eyed down at the childish penguin as he picked himself up in front of the groundbreaker herself. The Director. So many questions Rookie wanted to ask her. How is she able to handle being both the lead Reporter 'and' the Director on her own bare flippers? How is she able to keep such a secret without telling anyone? And more importantly, why, the frostbite, did she tell Dot the Disguise Gal and G the Gadget Guy before him and Jet Pack Guy? Aunt Arctic, the last penguin he would have thought would be the big guy him…no herself. Though as excited as he was right now, he couldn't help but feel guilty that he almost told the whole Elite Penguin Force about her secret, a secret that will once again corrupt the EPF, and possibly make their home fall apart once more.

"So…you know what I did…?" Rookie inquired as he gripped his shoulder in embarrassment.

"Rookie, I have eyes all over the island," Aunt Arctic responded as she raised her eyebrow over her eyewear. "As a Public Relations Office and, more importantly, leader of the Command Lead, you should know better,"

The green penguin shrugged his shoulders as he heard that statement. Being a foolish as he was, he was, still, a bit shocked that the Director assigned him to take such an immense part of the EPF. When Rookie first read the description, he was even more surprised:

"_Command agents are experts in intel and recon. They solve problems with information and diplomacy. They are excellent leaders."_

Wait what? What is going on here? Out of all the penguins in the agency, they choose him? Rookie, the goofball and fool of the PSA, was an excellent leader? At first, he thought it was an April fool's joke, but he was wrong. He was _very_ wrong. Even during the days of the Penguin Secret Agency, the green penguin would follow Jet Pack Guy and Gary all the over the place during missions like a lost puffle. There was no way that he was going to be a good leader. Not in a million years!

"Rookie?"

The green penguin shook his head as he returned to reality. "Wait what?"

"I…. "Aunt Arctic signed as she tried not to lose her patience. "Never mind Rookie…. Just be more careful next time. Ok?"

"Ok," Rookie retorted proudly as he saluted the Director. "I promise it won't happen again. This I swore!"

Aunt Arctic released a giggle at Rookie's phrase. She must admit; he was an odd little thing, but without him, the agency sure would be a dimmer dwelling to work for.

"Carry on Rookie,"

With that stated, the happy penguin once again gestured her and bounce away back to the Command Room to use the System Defender. Hopefully he won't take any computer hugs in the process. When the bird left the room, G and Jet looked over to Aunt Arctic in confusion and disbelief.

"Miss Arctic, are you sure Rookie is…._ the one_?" Gary questioned as he upstretched his eyebrow over his forehead.

"I know he is Gary," Aunt Arctic replied in confidence.

"But! This is ROOKIE we are talking about," the Jet Pack Guy burst.

"And?" the green bird questioned as she glanced at the red penguin.

"Well…I just can't see him becoming the Director for Pete's sake," Jet argued as he tried desperately not to raise his voice at Aunt Arctic. "Who knows what could happen if he took charge,"

"Look, I know this sounds insane for you two, but trust me," the Director explained as she waddled to a file cabinet and took out Rookie's permanent record. "Rookie has what it takes to be the next Director,"

Just then, a shout was heard from across the hall.

"What? I had enough cannons to get all those robots! Herbert was not supposed to win! I REPEAT! Herbert was not supposed to win!"

It didn't take Gary the Gadget Guy to know who that was. Jet and Gary both glared at their Director in skepticism and cynicism. What makes her think this fool was able to handle such a position? He couldn't even focus on his own training if he wanted to. They expected her to change her mind about all this, but all that came out of Aunt Arctic's beak was:

"Just give him time,"


	2. Good Chemistry

**Don't let the Title fool you ;)**

* * *

**Good Chemistry**

Penguins all over Club Penguin say that Gary the Gadget Guy and Aunt Arctic, the editor for Penguin Times and the Director, are a 'cute couple' even though the two birds never have gone on a date. Gary was, basically, the typical shy nerd who always works on new inventions that end either with success or, mostly, failure…even if his inventions were uncalled-for.

"I call this the Cheese 3000!"

"Gary…it's just a piece of…"

"I know! Isn't it superlative!"

"…"

Now Aunt Arctic on the other hand was wildly known as the Chief Editor of the Snowball Press Newspaper Company. You won't be too surprised if you see her writing a new article while sipping a cup of 'plain' tea. Just how she likes it. Though the two figures were night and day, something made them become the best of friends, which leads us to our story.

One morning…. wait no! That's too boring… Hold on! I got it!

During the time when the Sport's Shop still stood and where time has reached the dusk of dawn, a blue penguin was still working on his latest failed invention. The Thingamabob 3000… Ugh, just when you thought the Cheese 3000 was the most doleful device our Gadget Guy could invent…

"Hey! I will have you know that not all my inventions has to have a purpose!"

Anyways, before I was rudely interrupted, our bird was trying fixing some of the tweaks and errors his invention was experiencing. Though he has been trying to make the contraption to work for years, failure always stood by the Thingamabob's side. What purpose did it held? No one knows, not even Gary.

"Laugh while you can, narrator, but this time, this machine is going to serve coffee for every agent in the PSA!" Gary altered as he pressed the start button to begin. "This I swear!"

With that stated, the machine swoosh and bang as it once again activated a tiny sphere that started move from each lever and pulley across a rail. No explosions has been set off…. yet. Gary crossed his flippers tightly as the petite orb set off each checkpoint. Will this thing finally work? Will his coffee ultimately be served? Just then the ball pressed the switch to trigger the coffee machine. Gary squealed in excitement. It's working!

" G, are you in-AH!"

Gary jumped in disbelief and shock at the scene. He spoke much too soon. Failure as usual was served, but now the evidence was all over his boss' face. Turned out that the coffee machine ended up shooting a gallon of cappuccino in front of, you guess it, Aunt Arctic's, don't forget who's also the director, face.

"I'm so fired…" Gary whimpered as the green penguin began to clean her beak.

"Hehe, I can see you're still working on that invention of yours…"

"Ms. Director, I am sorry. I should have known-"

"Save your breath Gary. It's quite alright,"

The blue penguin just signed in relief as Aunt Arctic chuckled lightly. Though he had known Aunt Arctic for a long time, it was still difficult for him to swallow the fact that she is one that keeps the island and the PSA in order and balance. Ever when they were young chicks, she was a bit of the peacekeeper whenever penguins run into unnecessary fights even if she was as soft as a puffle. Like the time a foreseeable bully tried to take away an eleven-year-old Gary his lunch money. Being a nerd and all, it was no surprise that the blue bird would encounter particular delusional delinquents in his childhood, but…let's just say AA knew how to handle them.

"So, _Ms. Director_, what brings you here?" G asked as he rubbed his flipper against his head as he tried to step back into reality.

"Well G, I was just going to observe your latest invention, but…I think I offered further examination than I needed for your…"

"Thingamabob 3000," G corrected as he scratched his chin with pride. "As you can see, I was _still_ trying to perfect it, but, for some reason, there is still something iniquitous…"

"Well, what have you fixed so far?" Aunt Arctic question as she waddled towards the peculiar contraption in awe. "Cause according to your records, you have been working on this Thingamabob for about two years now and there is, nevertheless, no triumph,"

"On the contrarily…." G exclaimed with a hint of disturbance as he rest his right flipper on one of the rails. "To me, this is the best experiment my Thingamabob has encountered compared to my first prototypes…Besides, I do believe my baby is going to work someday!"

"Your baby?" AA snickered as she repeated the word. "I didn't know you were that neighboring to your work,"

"Well as a matter of fact, I am!" Gary shouted as he flushed a little in embarrassment. "I love my inventions just as much as you idolize your puffles,"

"That's different," the green penguin replied with a raised eyebrow. "EleanorMae, Cornelius, Agent, Scone, and Herbert are my bab-…darlings; besides the PSA and the EPF,"

"You…" the blue bird bunged for a second as he repeated that undeniable name in his mind. "…Named your puffle Herbert?"

"W-Wha…I never…" Aunt Arctic squawked with disorder as the image of their number one suspect popped in her head. "_You_ know better than any other penguin that I named my black puffle before the polar bear stepped a paw onto Club Penguin!"

"Well, _Alexandra_…I do believe you had enough observations for one day,"

Aunt Arctic stopped as she heard that name. No one has called her that for a long time. How did he…? Sure they have known each other for a long time, but the green penguin never thought she would hear that title coming from anyone ever again. If she wanted to, she could fire him right now, but…it wasn't worth it. Losing their inventor would not only endanger the Penguin Secret Agency, but the Elite Penguin Force as well.

"I do believe I have Gary,"

And…that's the end of the story. Wait? You thought this would be a love story? Ha! Sorry guys, but that is meant for another division and for now, I am going to have to end this literature. Tootallo!

"Hey! I'm not done with you yet Narra-"

Like I said, before I was once again rudely interuppted, thanks for reading this lovely story.

* * *

**You mad G?**

**Yea, this is kinda of a troll story I made just for fun**

**And once again don't take this seriously...**


	3. Hey Sport! p1

**Imagine being a kid. Runt of the Litter and What not. **

**This part 1 out of 3 or 4 **

* * *

Hey Sport!

It was a bright sunny day and my brother and his buddies were throwing my dad's football around the Snow Forts. Why wasn't I in? Well, I couldn't join in because I was 'too small'. Part of me wanted to go up to him and honked:

"What? I don't care if I am the littlest one out of everyone in the group. I want to be big! I want to be taller than Herbert himself! Besides…I am nine years old already, so I should be getting a growth spurt soon,"

But, I knew I was going to get in trouble if I would say, so I just sat down next to one of the Snow Forts. "Why can't I be as tough as them? A nine year can do the things they can do?" I thought as I kicked the snow underneath my feet. Suddenly I heard a 'whoosh' sound above my head and jerked up. I saw a black puff of smoke and a red figure holding a flying thingy. From that moment, I knew who that was. What was his name again? Was it…Jet Pocket Gary? Yea, Jet Pocket Gary! He is the strongest and bravest bird I have ever known in the whole entire island! I bet he can beat that stupid polar bear with a flipper tied behind his back.

As I admired the scene in front of my eyes, I began to notice that JPG had noticed me and gave me a wave. I stood still for a moment and slowly moved my arm back and forth. This was the coolest moment ever. Before, I have to jump up and yelled: "Hey! Jet Pocket Gary!" I heard a shout coming from my brother:

"Oh shot!" I thought as I jerked my head. "My big bro is calling me. I better go meet up with him,"

I ran over to my brother to see what he wanted. It. Was. A. Waste. Of. Time. Turned out, he just wanted me to get him a bottle of water. Didn't he see that I was having an important moment? It was a moment that I would remember for the next bazillion years! And he just ruined it just for a cup of water. We live in the middle of the ocean for Pete's sake! He could just take a sip of water from there! I once again looked up at the sky to see if JPG was there. Too. Late. He was gone.

* * *

**Oh and BTW most of the month will be full of one-shots and side stories. I will rewrite 'Just Friends' cause of the fact it was one of the most cheesiest and overrated thing I wrote. TT_TT**

**Thanks for checking this out :D**


	4. Hairdryer

**Been working on this since Feburary :|**

**Oh well, this was a rp me and my friend Abby did a long time ago.**

**I did Dot while she did G.**

**I really enjoyed it and it's one of my favorite roleplays, so I decided to turn it into a fanfic ^^**

**I did change some things though TT^TT It's completely accurate, but it will give you an idea of it :3**

**Oh and BTW I hope you all don't mind if I call Dot Dorothy º–º''**

**It's a headcanon that I ****have that her real name is Dorothy, so...yea :|**

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

**The Hairdryer **

A purple penguin stood outside a circular safe door. Dorothy was her name though she mostly prefers if were to call her Dot, for it was her codename for the Elite Penguin Force. Her job was quite simple. Design outfits for the agents to go undercover. She was a stealth agent of course, one of the finest in the agency, but why was she waiting besides G's Lab if she could be doing her job right now? Earlier today, she asked her good friend Gary if he could fix her hairdryer due to an accidental spill of lemonade a certain green penguin caused while visiting her igloo. Though, she must admit, screaming at the sight wasn't the most professional way to react in the situation, but when it came to fashion and whatnots, no one can mess with the Diva of the Elite Penguin Force. She didn't really choose the name, but rather it was a name given by some who gets rather annoyed by her constant talk on that latest Gift Shop magazine.

Just then, the Gadget Guy waddled out of his lab with a familiar device in his flipper. Dot wanted to run to have a look at it, but knowing G, she knew she had to be one step ahead at all times, so she just looked at the joyful inventor and cautiously waddled towards her friend as she prayed her favorite accessory wouldn't explode on her beak.

"I really believe I outdid myself this time!" he burst as he proudly raised Dot's hairdryer above his shoulder. "Your hairdryer has been fixed and prepared for your wig needs!"

The disguise gal gazed upon the accessory. She must admit; she was impressed. For a penguin who didn't know the difference between mascara and eye shadow, this product looked like someone from **the** top fashion industry designed it better than new. But, one thing that Dorothy learned from G was that one should never judge a book by its cover. "I even added in some bonus features for more pizzazz!" the blue bird stated with pride as he twinkled his fingers for effect.

"Really?" the disguise gal asked with a raised eyebrow as she glazed at her new and improved gadget in awe. "What kind of features?"

"Well, if you press this button, it styles you hair anyway you want it and…" Gary explained as he starts pointing at different types of buttons on the peculiar device. "If you press this button, it will dry your hair super fast!"

The disguise gal looked through the dryer's circular hole curiously. What could the inventor come up with this time? Sure, his **some **of his inventions are not successful, but it was possible that it could go…Before Dorothy had a chance to think, a burst of flames arose out of the opening as it barely missed Dot's wig.

"Oops…. that might need improvements," G chuckled nervously as he glanced at the crouched purple bird. "Oh and here is the drink maker! It can fix any drink you can imagine!"

Dot picked herself up as she dust off her wig. Well, that was rather unexpected. Like she said before, never judge a book by its cover.

"I see," Dot added as the inventor helped her get up from the surface.

"I wasn't going to add that but I was thirsty and needed a lemonade," he admits as he rubbed his neck in embarrassment. "It works wonderfully by the way,"

The Disguise Gal reached her arm over as she carefully took the beverage. So Far. So. Good. Besides the fire coming out of her accessory and nearly burning her wig, this hairdryer is a masterpiece. Dot began to regret yelling at Rookie even more as she now wanted to thank him for damaging it. An update was what this hairdryer needed, and she couldn't wait to try it out for herself.

"Wow! You really have outdone yourself G!" the purple penguin praised as a smile took over her face.

"I believe I have as well," Gary exclaimed proudly as he pointed to a small dark purple circle. "Oh and here is the mystery button! I call it that because I have no idea what it does. I felt like adding it for fun,"

"Um…ok," Dot whimpered as she prayed yet again that her deep-rooted associate knew what he was doing. "So, it doesn't do anything?"

"I don't know," Gary simply stated as he shrugged his arms. "I connected some extra wires I had laying around the lab, it might do something…but who knows?"

Dorothy examined the button on Gary's flipper. Would she be willing to be the lab rat in this situation? "Mind if I press it?"

"Go ahead,"

Dot's flipper vibrated as she slowly moved it towards the machine. Here goes nothing. As the purple bird applied pressure to the button, she shut her eyes closed. Meanwhile G's beak was wide opened as he noticed how sparkles and a rainbow of colors began to surround the PSA headquarters.

"Pitch me I must be dreaming," the kooky inventor thought in awe. A light show was brought to life as if the Northern Lights invaded the EPF Headquarters themselves. But, the colorful scene didn't last for long, for they soon began to fade and brought forth a new view into the penguins' eyes. "Dot, you might want to take a look at this,"

The stealth agent stood quiet for a moment. Who knows what the button did to them? Did they turn into puffles? Blew up the building? Dot didn't want to know what happened, but… as she slowly opened her eyes.

"What the? It teleports?" she immediately shouted as she felt the ground rocked back and forth.

"Hmm…interesting…" G murmured as he took a sniff of the atmosphere as the fellow agent began to turn slightly green. "Do I smell sea salt?"

"And is that-?" the seasick Dot asked as she spotted a pint of spelled purple gooey liquid next to some barrels. "Cream… Soda?"

"Yarr!"

The Disguise Gal gazed down as she spotted a ball of red fur. "I am guessing… we are on the Migrator,"

"Right," the inventor replied as he pressed the button again. "We better go before Rockhopper see us,"

"Please…. do so…" Dot pleaded as her cheeks began to swell.

"Oh dear…" G mumbled as he immediately pounded the button on the hairdryer.

Temporarily as the EPF agents made their escape, a familiar red captain appeared behind the confused Yarr. "Yarr…me thinks me need t' check me ears or thar be stowaways in me ship,"

"Squeak! Squeal! Wee!" Yarr squeaked as he tried to explain the situation to the captain.

"Wha? Yarr saw two land lubbers in me ship?" the captain replied as he stroke his black beard in confusion. "Me haven't laid me eyes on stowaways since Bambadee came aboard! Yarr be drinkin' too much sea water?"

As much as the puffball wanted to make his captain believe the truth, all he can do was frown in frustration.

"Yarr…don't be such a shark, me puffle," Rockhopper exclaimed as he tried to cheer Yarr up.

Meanwhile, colors, once again, began to appear as the two agents teleported across the island. From the Dance Club to Herbert's 'Secret' Hideout, Dot and G traveled from the east to the west until…

"This place looks…familiar," the purple bird said as the bright and energetic Dance Club turned into a mysterious and dark room.

"You could say it does…" a mysterious voice said as typing was heard on the desk.

"Mr. Director!" the two agents honked as they saw a shadow sitting in the wooden desk.

"You two seem like you had an exciting day," the Director chuckled in a robotic accent.

"Not much, just built a hairdryer that teleported us to numerous places," Gary explained as he shrugged his shoulders.

"First the Spy phone and now Blow Dryers?" the director questioned as the shadow turned and opened the curtains to reveal a familiar green reporter. "What's next? A teleporting couch?"

"That does sound like a fun idea," the inventor exclaimed as he pictured the image in his head.

"Please don't," she began as she took off her Voice Changer 3000. "It was only a joke,"

"Aunt- Uh I mean…_Mrs_. Director," Dorothy said as she tried to think of a proper name for her boss. "We're sorry to barge in. I asked G to fix my hairdryer and it turned out he installed a 'mysterious' button and he-"

"No need to explain Dorothy," AA calmly stated as she once again began to use her typewriter. "It's nice to have company here once in a while,"

* * *

**Had a hard time coming up with the ending. Hope it didn't drag on for you :)**

**R and R please :)**


End file.
